stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Skimmer
The Skimmer is the primary aerial fighter craft in use in the Atmos; it is the predominant aircraft of both Sky Knight Squadrons and the Cyclonian Empire. Background They are typically motorcycles that usually have two retractable airplane-type wings allowing it to fly. The term is used for a wide variety of different rides; apparently, every terra thus far has their own unique style of skimmer. Variants Sky Knight :Air Skimmer III: A classic combustion powered cycle equipped with crystal energy triggered folding bi-wings (much better than the Air Skimmer II that had to be manually transformed from bike to flight mode). Powered by two crystal jet engines in flight mode. Unbelievably maneuverable and quick (if it’s not equipped with too much amour or weapons). There are a few variations of the Air Skimmer III. :Rebel Duck Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Rebel Ducks. :Neck Deep Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Neck Deeps. :Screaming Queen Air Skimmer: A similarity to the Air Skimmer III and the Screaming Queens fly them in the sky. :Buff Buzzard Air Skimmer: The Buff Buzzards ride this kind of skimmer in the series. :Third Degree Burner Air Skimmer: The Burners fly a heavily armored version of the standard skimmer, equipped with extra thrusters to combat the strong gusts of wind during the frequent sandstorms on their home terra. Though heavy, the skimmers come equipped with three extra thrusters to make up speed (and guarantee a win in the drag races on the salt flats of Saharr). :Vaposian Air Skimmer: A skimmer used by the Vaposians. :Ice Grinder: The Ice Grinder is a crude crystal combustion powered snow mobile. It rides on ice blades in bike mode, which transform into its single set of wings for flight mode. The engineers of Blizzaris and Edmontonia pride themselves in the reliability of these rides, which seem to run forever with very little maintenance in sub zero climates. Unfortunately, they tend to overheat and fall out of the sky in any temperature above the freezing point. Cyclonian :Talon Switchblade: The standard Talon Switchblade was designed to be a match for the Sky Knights standard Air Skimmer III. It almost outperforms the Skimmer in every category, except for maneuverability. There is also a variation of the Talon Switchblade. :Talon Heliblade: A Helicopter that transforms into a road cruiser in bike mode. This sky ride has become synonymous with terror and oppression in the Atmos. The deafening drone of the Talon Heliblades echoes relentlessly over the crystal prison mines and conquered and occupied Terras throughout the Atmos. There is a variation of the Talon Heliblade. Other :Heliscooter: A favorite amongst students and budget travelers throughout the Atmos. This sky ride is very affordable and gets excellent crystal fuel mileage. The available options and add-ons for this popular ride is mind-boggling giving the Heli-Scooter owner endless possibilities for customization. The engineers from Greemus were one of the last Terras to take to the skies, concerned with sustainable crystal fuel sources and environmental impacts. Trivia Gallery Sources Category:Skimmers Category:Need Image